


PSL

by imacashew



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Garbage Millennials, PSL season, Pumpkin Spice Lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/pseuds/imacashew
Summary: "She could smell it on him. Intermingling with his normal smell of fresh mint, overpriced body wash, and luxury laundry detergent."Less than 300 words of crack.





	PSL

_ He had just been there _ , thought Blue as she pressed herself against Gansey in an embrace. 

She could smell it on him. Intermingling with his normal smell of fresh mint, overpriced body wash, and luxury laundry detergent. 

She pressed her nose deeper into his favorite, yet horrible, yellow sweater. There it was. 

“You alright, Jane? You appear to be smothering yourself with my sweater,” as he spoke, his chest rumbled under her nose. He chuckled as she pulled on the sweater to get a deeper sniff.

Clove, cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and...was that  _ all-spice _ ? 

“Blue?” He gently pushed on her shoulders to regain some personal space. His eyebrows furrowed together, hazel eyes concerned.

“You went again, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, a statement that she already knew to be true. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

Blue poked him in the yellow covered chest, “You went again. I can smell it on you.” 

“Went again, what are you?-“ He trailed off, before it hit him, “You mean Starbucks?” 

“You and your overpriced latte.”

Gansey scratched his head before laughing and leaning his forehead into hers, “Would you be less mad if told you I brought the reusable tumbler you got me for my birthday?”

She hmphed. She would be.

She pulled away from him and headed for the Camaro. She turned to him, arms crossed across her chest. 

“Jane, where are you going?”

“We’re going to Dunkin’ Donuts. I want one too.”

Gansey’s eyes brightened, “Oh! I’ll get a pumpkin muffin while we’re there!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can only blame myself for this and allowing the Gansey/Bluesey discord for encouraging it.
> 
> We were all in agreement that Gansey, canon lover of Frappucinos and avocado pizza, would be a lover of PSLs as well. Which also turned into the rest of the Gangsey loving them too.


End file.
